


I’m not Georgina, I’m George.

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: The Famous Five [1]
Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Family, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transphobia, canon transgender character (sort of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: George’s experience with the gender spectrum and his place on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I am using he/him pronouns throughout as this was clearly the pronouns George preferred. Trigger warning for themes of transphobia.
> 
> Also some of the stuff George says seems kinda sexist, but these novels were written in 1942 and a lot of what I have written is direct quotes from the book.

“Georgina, you should go and tidy your room, your cousins are arriving soon.” George balled his hands up into fists under the table. 

“Yes mum” he replied stiffly. George was annoyed. His stupid cousins were coming over to stay, and they would no doubt spend the whole time poking their noses into his business. 

“And it’s not Georgina, it’s George”. George’s mother sighed, but George ignored her and ran up to his room. It wasn’t that messy anyway. He threw a pair of grey trousers into the wash basket and made his bed. It had been shoved all the way up to one wall to make space for another bed on the other side. He was expected to share a room with his cousin, Anne. 

The sound of bicycles on the driveway alerted George to the fact his cousins had arrived. He glanced out of the window to see his mother introducing herself to them. 

“Where’s Georgina?” The tallest boy asked as George’s mother led them into the house. 

“She’s probbaly upstairs.” She replied. “George, come and meet your cousins” 

“George? Why do you call her that?” The girls voice travelled up the stairs. 

“She will only respond to George. She likes to act as if she’s a boy when really she’s a girl.” 

“I would hate for people to think I’m a boy. Georgina sounds rather peculiar.” 

George felt his stomach coil like a snake. He flung the window open and swung out, grabbing hold of a pipe connected to the side of the house. He used it to slide down to the ground and begun running down the driveway towards the beach. 

“George!” He glanced back briefly to see his mothers face poking out of the window, but turned and continued his way. 

“Evening Master George!” A sailor called as George ran past. George ignored him, but whistles for Timmy. 

The faithful dog leapt over the fence and joined George on his way to the beach. 

It was only when he found a secret alcove that George sat down. 

“I knew my cousins would be rotten. I shan’t like them just because we are cousins. I shan’t.” George insisted. Timmy rest his warm head on George’s knee and George tangled his fingers in his fur. 

“I hate them. And I hate mother. I don’t want to be a girl, I’m not a girl, I won’t be. I’m as good as any boy, I bet I can row faster and better than my stupid cousins. I bet I can run faster and can bicycle faster. I’m NOT Georgina, I’m George.” 

Timmy whined and looked up at George with sad eyes. 

“I’m not mad at you, Timmy.” George scratched Timmy’s ears. “You know I’m a boy.” 

Timmy barked as if in agreement and George laughed, ruffling his fur. 

“Of course you do, Timmy.


	2. George meets his cousins

"George! George! Georgina!"

George could hear his cousin Anne shouting from the beach.

"Do we have to call her? Its obvious she doesn't like us, and really does seem rather rude." One of the boys grumbled.

"Be quiet, Dick. Its our fault she ran off anyway. She could hear us from her bedroom window." Anne responded.

"This whole 'George' thing does seem rather queer. But I agree with Anne. We should try and find her."

George ran his hands through Timmy's fur and tried to block out his cousins. He didn't want them to find him, especially if they were going to call him that ghastly name. 

_"Its not fair"_ George thought  _"Why can't they just accept that I'm a boy? I know i'm a boy, and it isn't up to them anyway. And stupid mother calling me Georgina. One day, I shall run away and live by myself with Timmy. He knows that i'm George."_

"George, there you are. I thought we were never going to find you! I'm so sorry about what I said to Aunt Fanny." George jolted out of his thoughts to the sound of Anne's voice.

"I'm Anne. And this is Julian and Dick, my brothers."

"I'm George, and this is Timmy."

"I didn't know you had a dog!" 

"I'm not supposed to have him. Father won't have him in the house. Says he's noisy and disrupts his work. You can't tell my mother of father about him,, otherwise I shan't speak to any of you ever again."

"We won't tell. Will we Julian? Dick?" Anne looked up at her brothers.

"No, we wont say anything to Aunt Fanny or Uncle Quentin. If you promise not to run off again. It is rather rude." Dick huffed. 

"I won''t, as long as you don't insist on calling me a girl. I'm a boy. I can climb faster and run faster then any boy. I shan't be a girl, i'm not one. If you call me a girl, I will never speak to you ever again."

"What's so bad about being a girl? I love being a girl." Anne asked.

"I'm just  _not_ a girl. You can be one if you want, Anne, but I am not."

"Alright, George. if you insist we call you a boy, we shall,but what about Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin?"Julian asked.

"Who cares what they think. They refuse to call me George. The sent Timmy away. They hate me, and they hate Timmy, and if they don't like me, I don't like them either." George folded his arms, angrily. 

"Speaking of Timmy, its going to be lunch soon. Where will he stay during lunch?" 

"Hes staying with a Fisherman in the village, Alf. I've been paying for all his food out of my pocket money, and Alf doesn't mind. I just wish he could stay with us in the house." 

"Can we go to lunch now? I'm starving." Dick whined. 

"Alright" Julian said, begining to lead the others back towards the cottage. "but I would like to know more about that island we saw in the bay while we were coming in." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you want me to continue famous five fics.


End file.
